YouTube Love
by imcrazyandiknowit
Summary: When a You Tuber goes to Vidcon she is surprised to find that one choice changes her whole life. Rating for later and because I am paranoid
1. Wake Up Surprise

**Hello Y'all. I know that I am neglecting my other stories but writers block has hit hard, so my best friend on here, KaitlenPottor, suggested I start a completely new story to get the writers spark flowing. This is going to be a hard story to write as it will be my first 1****st**** person POV and also will be my first YouTube one. I am hoping that writing something really hard will make writing my other ones easier.**

BRING! BRING! SLAM!

I whack my hand on the small yet annoying alarm clock which sat on the IKEA made wooden bed stand. I am not a morning person. I glanced at the time, 6:00. I weigh up the options about would my roommate hate me if I smashed it on the wooden floor. Again. I went with yes and just whacked it lightly. I like beating it up as it makes me feel better about waking up so early. I rolled slowly out of my small bed, resting my feet on the floor. The start of my morning wake up ritual. The coldness sends pins and needles through my legs making me fidget. Next I got up slowly, walking over to the en-suite bathroom that I had insisted we have if we were going to stay here. I had everything set out in the order I used them. A bit OCD yes, but if I didn't I would get lost and be late. I grabbed the small headed toothbrush that sat on its own in a small jar. Right next to it was my toothpaste, which I also grabbed. Brushing my teeth, I finally saw my face for the first time of the day. My green eyes still had what everyone told me was a "Spark", a personality trait where my eyes seemed to gleam whenever I was happy. This was a lot. Next I grabbed my hairbrush, which was sat next to the toothpaste. I brushed my short hair in front of my face, letting my hair fall in front of my face. I then swept the fringe to the right, so it kind of looks likes emo hair. Think Shane Dawson but on a girl and shorter sides. I had it dyed the darkest of blacks but with a bright baby blue fringe. Next, now that I could see properly, I grabbed my black eyeliner from; you guessed it, next to my hairbrush. I applied it around my eyes, not too much but again not too little. Finally I left the bathroom and crossed my room over to the giant wardrobe that I was always afraid that it would fall on me. Opening it slowly, I jumped back quickly, waiting for it to fall over. As usual, it didn't. So I walked back over to it and pulled out my work clothes. I had managed to get a good steady job for a 22 year old, working at the BBC. CBBC to be precise, as one of their presenters alongside my roommate. I put on a red t-shirt which was covered in small black musical notes. I then put on a small sleeveless vest which cut off at my waist, a black jacket which didn't zip up, a pair of black trousers which flared at the bottom and a pair of red and black striped socks.

Now I know what you are thinking, the BBC letting someone with my style on a kid's channel. But the BBC had come under fire when they rejected me for that reason so as not to cause a legal battle; they hired me as a full time presenter, Monday to Friday every week. The public wouldn't have found out if I hadn't vlogged about it, but as a You Tuber, I felt it was my duty. Oh did I forget to mention that? I have a YouTube channel which currently has over 1 million subscribers. My fans went mental after learning that the BBC rejected me because of my look. Even though I appear Emo, I am not. I am FAR from Emo. My Roommate I am not so sure about. She got a job at the BBC again for the same reason, but she used my channel as she doesn't have one of her own. Speaking of my Roommate, she ran into my room, crashing into me and knocking me onto the floor. The hard laminate floor I had asked for simply for heelying purposes, heelying being my favourite form of transport other than cars. She was speaking at the speed of light, sentences melding into each other so it sounded like one continues word.

Her name is Kat. It is short for Katrina but since I came up with the nickname when we were 10, it had stuck. Like she called me Sam, short for Samantha. I was way too tom-boy to be called Sammy. Kat had long blond hair with a fringe like mine, only the deepest purple you have ever seen. Her clothing was mainly gothic clothes, though at prom she had worn a beautiful emerald green dress. With Converses. Her words in the house we were going to live at confused the real estate agent. I asked for wooden floors, room for shelves to house the multitude of gaming consoles I owned and en-suite bathrooms. Kat had asked for large ceilings so we could wall-paper them with a Tetris pattern, big rooms so we could record videos easily and a small basement like room so she could practise Wicca in peace. I never go in that room. Kat never invites me in, she knows me too well. We are practically sisters. Even though I am 1 year older than she is, she is still more of an adult to me than my parents were. My parents were raging alcoholics, constantly teetering on the edge of despair. My father was a very angry man, he hurt me and my sister until we finally ran away form that home. Kat's house became my home, her parents respectively never asked why. Kat became my mother, watching over me, comforting me and making sure that if anyone hurt me, they would hurt. Physically.

"SAM! Come back to me Sam" I jump as she shouts in my ear while snapping her fingers in my face. Her mischievous grin spreads like wildfire across her face.

"Sorry, zoned out" I tell her as I push her off of me. She waited until I was standing before continuing.

"You know I wouldn't tell you why I got us two weeks off work starting Monday?" She asked me with a you-are-going-to-love-this tone in her voice. I just nod, knowing better than to interrupt her while she is mid monologue.

"Well I also made a few calls. On Monday we are going…TO VIDCON!" She announces dramatically, adding a flourish with her hands. I scream and we both hug and jump while still never breaking the scream. I was sure our neighbour was calling the cops but excitement had overwhelmed me. After we both calmed down we decided to not tell our fans, let it be a surprise. But as we got in the car all I could think about was meeting my favourite You Tubers.

**And that is it! For now, anyway. This is a trial; it may come down if it contrasts from what I usually do and if people do not like it. I would like to thank KaitlenPottor for helping on the characters****. She is in this story because of that. She even helped me come up with the name. I guess this is sayonara until next time. Oh adn P.S. the You Tubers Will come in later, I like to build up my stories.**

**JOIN THE SMILEY ARMY :) :) :)  
imcrazyandiknowit**


	2. Work And Pleasure

**Hello Y'all. If you read my other stories you will know that I am updating all my stories and this is next on the chopping block!**

The car pulled into the car-park that was situated under the BBC studios. Kat and I had our own parking space, we always joked that we actually mattered. As Kat decided that instead of learning to drive a car, she would learn how to drive a motorcycle, I have to drive us both everywhere. And we don't even own a Motorcycle. The car I own is a Ferrari 458 Spider, red with blue details. I love it to pieces. We have a parking space close to the front, about 3 rows from the main door which leads to the elevators. I pull into the parking space at the same time as our least favourite co-worker pulls up. Her name is Dalaney Williams, the presenter that works after us. Kat and I work from 10:00 to 3:00 weekdays which are why most people don't get to see us. But it is kind of a punishment for using our fans to get us where we are. That is why Dalaney hates us. She "worked" for her place at BBC, we apparently "Bluffed" our way in. She is the face of CBBC, with her long bright red hair which flows in waves down to her mid-back. She always wears bright floral clothes along with her trademark locket necklace. Yes, I admit Kat and I have trademark clothes. I have a pair of sunglasses which have my name painted on the lenses, Sam on one, Smith on the other. Kat has a K necklace her mother gave her when she turned 13. Her mum also gave me an s one which I wear when I see the surrogate mother.

Dalaney gave us the death stare as we both exited the car and began the meander towards the elevators. We could hear the click of her heels behind us, fast and precise. It always sounded like war music, or when something bad was about to happen in a scary movie. Kat and I have wondered if she would have even been hired if her father wasn't buddy-buddy with the head of the BBC.

Kat pressed the up button, as we waited we were joined by other co-worker, but this one we liked. A lot. May Davis having only been an intern for a year, she and us had become fast friends. Her vintage style was refreshing to see in this decade. Her denim waistcoat always present, a gift I had given her at the last Christmas party. It made her so happy.

"So SAMANTHA, what are you going to do today to screw up?" Dalaney asked with a sneer, we could all hear the posh accent of upper class. She knew that Kat and I came from a very poor background, both at one point working two jobs each to help pay for the two extra mouths that me and my sister created in the house. Being partnered by YouTube helped pay bills and Kat and I went back to one job.

"It's Sam Dalaney. S-A-M" I spelt out, putting in all the tiredness of the early wake-up tiredness with a ton of sarcasm. We all rubbed it in that even though she went to Harvard, she failed all her GCSE's. May laughed, her high happy voice bringing a smile to me and Kat. When May started working here, the first time she saw us she recognised us and hugged both of us. May told us how she had only joined as an intern because she wanted a chance to meet us. So we became friends and she helps us film videos. But not even May would find out about Vidcon.

The elevator opened and it was a very awkward ride up to the 4th floor where the studio was. Silence hung over us like a dark rain cloud. Barely a moment after the doors clanked open, Dalaney was off storming towards our boss, ready to tell on us like a 5 year old. May would say she was lying of course, everyone hated her on set. I could see Rocky Road finishing her piece on set, readying it for me and Kat. She took the 7:00 to 10:00 slot and Saturday's. But with Kat and I leaving for two weeks, she would take our spot. Her name was actually Rocky Newbie but as she had an obsession with Rocky Road ice-cream she had earned the nickname. She lead it into the show before rushing off, she had to be on the other side of town in an hour for her other job as a gothic clothes store manager. Kat and I shop there often. How she was able to do both jobs and had happily accepted the extra hours to cover us was amazing. We loved her. We were rushed into make-up, having our make-up we had done ourselves touched up and added to in places. We were miked up, which means mikes were attached to our shirts, with the wire running down the inside of our shirts to a broadcaster attached to our waist. I quickly vlogged this and uploaded it, but as we were about to go on I remembered to turn off the setting that as soon as I filmed it, I uploaded it. I would be filming a lot during the trip and didn't want people to know we were there. It would spoil the surprise if I just vlogged not telling people but getting it uploaded. I sat down in my seat, already feeling the hot lights bearing down on me. The Director started to count down backwards from 10, before pointing to us. I smiled and simply said, "Hi Guys!"…..

5 hours later

"And when we return, Sam and I will merge into the wonderful Dalaney! Sayonara!" Sam smiled.

Hey that's my line! Sayonara" .The cameras turned off and Kat and I began the short coming off session. We were de-miked and had to run up to our boss's office so she could tell us of our performance. We climbed the stairs, Kat striding, me trying not to look down. I am scared stiff of heights. We both made it with no problems. The door lay in front of us. It was mahogany with Barbara Landy engraved in a metal plate which hung from it. I reached forward and knocked three times, the way I always knock.

"Come in girls!" shouted an old woman's voice from behind the door. We opened it and sat down opposite our boss. She told us how she hoped we had a good holiday and about today's performance. She seems to always love Kat but hate mine. I am always to hyper or too dull. I have yet to hear her complement anyone other than Kat. I asked the people who worked before us and they told me that Barbara believed that nothing was perfect.

She shooed us off, winking at Kat. We raced down the stairs, the elevator on its way down already. We made it before the elevator did. We didn't stop running till we made it to my car. I unlocked it and we both jumped in. I drove us out of their and straight to the airport, Kat vlogging us on the way. Whenever I Vlog and drive, we always end up nearly crashing. We had put our suitcases which Kat had packed for both of us in as we left so we could catch our flight. We arrived 4 hours early, but after everything we only had an hour to kill. We wandered around Duty-Free with our hand luggage bored and vlogging. I put on my trademark sunglasses, calling myself the London Douchebag. I had a small backpack with a MacBook air, a second camera, my iPhone, my teddy Lenny and a pillow and blanket set. Kat had a Wicca prayer book, a blanket and pillow set, her iPhone and an iPad. We both didn't need to hide, even though we are "big" You Tubers because we are never recognised. Barely anyone knows us, especially BIG You Tubers like Tobuscus and Shane Dawson. We finally heard our plane being called and we made it to our seats. Kat nabbed the window seat as she didn't want to sit next to a stranger. She can be such a wimp sometimes. The person who sat next to me could be called unexpected. They recognised me, but not before I recognised them, as SHANE FRIKING DAWSON!

**I couldn't help it, shoot me * Ducks Matrix style as bullets fly at her* Figure of speech! I didn't get anything for this so I guess this is Sayonara!**

**JOIN THE SMILEY ARMY :) :) :)**

**imcrazyandiknowit**


	3. Dear Everyone

Dear everyone. I am sorry to say that I am giving away this story to another writer. I was meant to write it but then I found out about Watt-pad and Quotev and now I do the bulk of my writing on there. If you want to see the story, go to KaitlenPotter who has taken over from me as she was the inspiration for one of the characters. If you want to go to my writing sites which haven't been abandoned. I can tell you that my name on watt-pad is StalkerOfNone and my Quotev is Smiley Army Productions. Live long and Smile!

JOIN THE SMILEY ARMY :) :) :)

imcrazyandiknowit


End file.
